


Is it really a treat?

by HamilHam



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: 10 Days of Shipping, Fluff, Halloween Costumes, Human Disaster Alexander Hamilton, M/M, Multi, Past Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Polyamorous Alexander Hamilton, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26883844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamilHam/pseuds/HamilHam
Summary: How do four grown men go trick or treating? Use a small child as a cover of course, that's what Alexander and his boyfriends do.For the ten days of shipping on tumblr.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, Thomas Jefferson/James Madison
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Is it really a treat?

**Author's Note:**

> This was so fun to write! I had my fun with it, and it's just fluff and fun. It's for the ten days of shipping over on tumblr!

Alexander grinned into the mirror, admiring the creepy face grinning back at him. His eyes were milky white and sunken in, his face was pale and partially wrapped up like the rest of his body. In short, he did a great fucking job making himself look dead. He turned around and almost screamed when he saw Eliza standing at the door, an amused grin on her face. “Jesus fucking Christ, Eliza! You scared the life out of me!” He exclaimed.

Eliza laughed softly and shook her head. “Is there really any life in you to scare?” She asked teasingly.

Alexander grinned a little and walked up to her. He kissed her forehead then slipped passed her into the hallway. “You have a point there. Do I really look dead?” He asked.

Eliza nodded, then crossed her arms. “It looks almost too realistic. Are you sure you should be going out like that? You’re going to be around kids, Alexander.” She said.

Alexander shrugged a little and grinned. “It’s Halloween, Eliza. They’re meant to be scared. Besides,” he turned to walk to the living room where the others were. “I can guarantee I’m not the only one that looks at least slightly scary.” He looked over his shoulder to speak to her, so he couldn’t see what was going on in the living room as he walked in.

He turned around and came face to face with none other than Thomas  _ fucking _ Jefferson. Alexander jumped back and screamed loudly, just barely avoiding falling on his ass. He stared at the man with wide eyes, then glared at him. “What the actual fuck, Jefferson!? Why the hell are you in my house!?” He yelled.

The man in question raised his hands up in defense, and Hercules stepped up to him as well. “It’s me, mon ami!” That… Sounded like Lafayette…

Alexander stared at the man as Hercules started to laugh hard. He watched in confusion when Hercules hugged what looked to be Jefferson from behind and grinned at Alexander. “We thought it would be a really scary costume for you; we were so fucking right.” Hercules said.

Alexander groaned loudly and almost rubbed his face until he remembered the make up he was wearing. He put his hands on his hips and glared slightly at the pair. “Y’all are assholes.” He huffed.

Eliza chose that moment to enter the room and throw her two cents into the conversation. “Well, you did say that someone else was going to be dressed up in a scary costume. You just had no idea who it would be!” She said with a grin.

Alexander gave her a flat look, then sighed loudly. “I’ll give you that. Anyways,” he looked at the two men and raised an eyebrow. “Where’s John and Philip?” He asked.

Before anyone had the chance to answer, Philip burst into the room from behind them and launched himself into Alexander’s arms. “DADDY! AM I SCARY!?” He asked loudly.

Alexander winced a little at how loud Philip was, but laughed it off. He was excited and he couldn’t fault him for that. He lifted Philip up and saw John enter the room in a much less explosive manner. They were both dressed as vampires and Alexander wanted to cry at how cute that was. They both looked pretty dead, and it made him grin. “You look terrifying, Pip. You and John both.” He said with a wink.

Lafayette stepped up and laughed brightly. “You look like a mini John.” He said to Philip, using a southern accent to sound like Jefferson; it was terrifying.

Alexander looked at Lafayette and groaned. “Do you have to talk like that?” He asked.

Philip grinned in Alexander’s arms and looked at Lafayette. “You sound like Mr. Jefferson!” He chirped.

Lafayette grinned at Alexander, once again stirring some very unsettling feelings in his gut. “That’s the point, mon petit ami. It’s all part of the costume!” Lafayette reverted back to his regular accent to speak French, but switched back to a southern accent for the rest.

Alexander was beginning to wonder if the man in front of him was truly Lafayette. He stared him down, then looked at John. “I think I’m going to be traumatized after today.” He said.

John barked out a laugh and pressed a soft kiss to Alexander’s lips, causing him to calm down slightly. “Come on, it’s all in good fun. We all needed a costume, and Lafayette thought this would be a good idea! Hercules already chose Prince Charming which pissed Lafayette off, since that’s what he originally wanted. He already had the costume and didn’t have much time, so he went to Jefferson’s place and took some clothes.” He said.

Alexander glared at Hercules and huffed. “So this is your fault then.” He grumbled.

Hercules walked over and pressed a kiss on Alexander’s forehead, mindful of the make up there. “Don’t be like that, babe. I’ll make it up to you tonight, alright?” He asked.

Alexander sighed loudly and cuddled Philip closer with a big pout on his face. “Fine, you better.” He said.

Alexander then turned to Eliza and smirked a little. “Is Maria coming over?” He asked.

Eliza nodded eagerly and grinned a bit. “Yeah, we’re going to watch some movies and have a nice little date.” She said.

Alexander let Philip down and pushed him to Eliza with a soft laugh. “That’s amazing! I hope you two have fun. Now Philip, say goodbye to your mother, we’re going to head out now. We need to get as much candy as physically possible.” He said.

Philip ran to Eliza and hugged her, then looked at Alex with wide, confused eyes. “Daddy, it’s still light out. Why are we already going? Shouldn’t we wait until the little kids are done trick or treating?” He asked.

Alexander crossed his arms and snorted hard. “Philip you  _ are _ a little kid. Plus, if anyone tries to say anything we will just tell them that we are getting candy for other kids too.” He said.

Philip gasped loudly and put his hand over his heart. “Daddy! That’s lying!” He said loudly.

Alexander laughed and shook his head. “No, it’s not Pip. I’m still a kid at heart, we are getting more candy for me. Plus, you can bring more to school for your friends as well. There’s no lie going on here.” He said.

John chuckled and walked up to Philip and picked him up. He winked at him and faced Alexander. “Your Dad is right, Philip. We’re all just kids here, so we should enjoy it while we can!” He said.

Philip seemed to calm down at that, and he nodded along with their words. “Alright, then I think it’s fine. Let’s go get candy!” He said happily.

Alexander laughed and led the way out of the house, intentionally staying as far away from Lafayette as he could. He loved the man to bits, but he was seriously unnerving him with his outfit. It was almost too much for him to handle, so he kept his distance. They had some larger bags in the car to dump the candy into as they went so they could get as much candy as possible. They got into the car and drove it to the end of the street and parked it, then they started to go from house to house, getting as much candy as they could. They got a few odd looks, but no one really said anything. It wasn’t too uncommon for teenagers and even adults to join in on the festivities, so it wasn’t really a huge deal. 

Everyone kept commenting on their costumes, but one comment set Alexander off. A woman turned to John and smiled at him. “Your son is really cute! I think it’s great that you dressed him up just like you!” She said.

John tried to tell the woman that Philip wasn’t his, but Alexander cut him off. He stepped between them and leveled the woman with a dangerous stare. “Excuse me, he’s  _ my  _ crotch goblin, not his.” He said, clearly offended.

The woman took a step back and frowned at Alexander. “Oh… I’m sorry… They just look a lot alike…” She said.

Alexander was ready to start tearing her a new one, but Lafayette and Hercules stepped in quickly. They both pulled Alexander back and smiled sheepishly at the woman. “No harm done!” Hercules said.

Lafayette nodded and chuckled nervously. “Have a good night! Happy Halloween!” He said, then herded everyone along, keeping his body between Alexander and the woman.

Everything was fine after that. They gathered a lot of candy, and the bags in the car were near to bursting. They were ready to head home, but Lafayette wanted to go to one more house. “It’s a nice surprise, I promise!” He said, still using that horrifyingly accurate southern accent.

Alexander looked at him suspiciously as they all got into the car. He wanted to just go home, since he didn’t know if he could trust the man; he didn’t even know if he was actually Lafayette. The switch in accents was too perfect, it really could be Jefferson. What if he kidnapped Lafayette and was pretending to be him!? Alexander tensed up a little at the thought and shook his head. “Maybe we should just head back…” He said.

Philip took that moment to speak up, crushing any chances Alexander had at just going home. “A nice surprise!? I wanna go! Daddy, can we go!? Please!?” Philip asked excitedly.

Before Alexander could even try to talk Philip down from it, John piped up and ruined that as well. “I think it’s a good idea! What about you, Herc?” He asked.

Hercules nodded along and looked at Alexander. “I have to agree with John and Philip, man. I kind of want to see what’s up. Plus, do you really want to crash Eliza and Maria’s date? What if they’re in the middle of some Netflix and chill, hm? Do you want Philip to see that?” He asked.

Alexander groaned loudly and shook his head. He knew there was no talking his way out of this, so he just had to go along with it. He had no real choice in the matter, after all. “Fine, fine. Let’s do what Lafayette says and go to where Lafayette wants to. I don’t really want to disturb Eliza, after all.” He said.

Philip and John both let out loud cheers as Lafayette drove them to the surprise location. Alexander didn’t really recognize the area, so he wasn’t too worried about it. Maybe Lafayette really did have good intentions? They got to a large house and they walked to the door. Alexander couldn’t help but be excited to see how much candy they could score from this place. However, when the door opened, Alexander just stared at the man standing there. “What the fuck?” He asked.

The person who opened the door was… Lafayette? Alexander stared at him, completely confused. He then looked at the man beside him, then back at what looked to be his boyfriend. He was about to speak, but then the man spoke up in a familiar southern drawl. “Good to see you too, Hamilton.” Well, at least he knew the man with him really was Lafayette.

Alexander glared at the man and rolled his eyes. “Wish I could say the same for you, Jefferson.” He had a hard time being nasty when the man looked like his fucking boyfriend.

Lafayette laughed beside Alexander and patted his back. “Aren’t our costumes amazing?” He asked.

Alexander looked at Lafayette and rolled his eyes. “They’re something, alright.” He said and sighed.

Philip slipped between Alexander’s legs and held up his bag with the cutest smile Alexander had ever seen. “Trick or treat!” He chirped.

Jefferson looked down and could barely hide his smile. It was clear that he wanted to pinch Philip’s cheeks, but held himself back. “Here, come inside. We retired the candy bowl already, but you can have what’s left.” He said.

Alexander groaned when he was ushered into the house. He didn’t want to go in at all, but he didn’t really have a choice. They were led to the living room and invited to sit down. “Would you like anything to drink?” Jefferson asked.

Alexander was about to deny the offer, but Philip once again spoke up, foiling his plan. “Can I have some juice?” He asked.

Lafayette laughed happily and nodded. “I would love some water, mon ami.” Alexander hated how nice Lafayette was with Thomas, it was gross.

Hercules grinned a little, clearly enjoying himself. “Some water for me as well, please.”

John nodded along, though he looked at Thomas with a wary expression. He tended to take Alexander’s side on most things, so Thomas wasn’t exactly John’s favourite person. However, he was more civil with the man than Alexander could ever hope to be. “Water as well, please.” He said.

Before Alexander could even ask for any water, Thomas walked off. He huffed loudly and crossed his arms. He would likely have to steal from one of his boyfriends at this rate. He looked up when Thomas entered the room with Madison, who was just dressed in a nice pair of silk pajamas. Thomas started to hand out the drinks, and handed Alexander a glass of juice in the same child-sized cup that Philip had. “Water for the adults and juice for the little ones.” He purred.

Alexander glared up at Thomas then slowly sipped his juice. He  _ could _ retaliate with some nasty words, but he just happened to like juice and he didn’t want to lose his cup. He kept his glare centered on Thomas as he enjoyed the juice. Everyone was talking to one another, but he was just eyeing the man with the most evil look he could.

Thomas looked at Alexander and smirked a little. “You know, I almost didn’t realize you were wearing a costume. Maybe you should have dressed as something living, since you look dead most of the time.” He said.

Alexander felt a firm hand on his shoulder, holding him back as he was about to pounce. He just set his cup down and crossed his arms. “Nice insult, must have taken you a good while to think of it.” He grumbled.

Thomas lost his smirk and just glared at Alexander, starting a quiet staring contest. It was broken when Philip popped up between them and looked at Alexander with wide eyes. “Daddy, why are you two so mean to one another? I saw you in the bedroom three days ago hugging passionately.” He said innocently.

The whole room went silent suddenly and everyone stared at both Alexander and Thomas. Alexander was scrambling to figure out what the hell Philip said, and Thomas looked like he was about to freak the hell out. Madison chose that moment to break the silence. “I’m sorry, what?” He asked pointedly, looking at Thomas clearly less than impressed.

Thomas threw his hands up quickly and shook his head frantically. “I have no idea what the hell he’s talking about!” He said quickly.

Alexander nodded along and looked at Madison with wide eyes. The last thing he wanted to do was break up a perfectly happy couple, even if he didn’t really like them that much. “Woah, no. Nothing happened between us. We were definitely  _ not _ hugging passionately!” He said.

Lafayette suddenly started to laugh hard and he shook his head, then looked at Philip with a wide grin. “Oh gosh, Philip that was me! I had my hair down that day! We were watching a movie together on the bed!” He said through his giggles.

The atmosphere shifted quickly and soon everyone was laughing uncontrollably. They couldn’t help it, Philip had almost destroyed a happy relationship due to a case of mistaken identity. Alexander couldn’t even be angry, it was too fucking funny. He hugged Philip close as he giggled, trying to control his laughter. “I love you, Pip.” He said as he finally calmed down.

Thomas looked really amused as well. He then decided to do something that greatly disturbed Alexander. He spoke just like Lafayette did. “You’re quite a riot, mon petit ami.” He said.

Lafayette seemed to absolutely love this, so he started to speak with Thomas’ signature drawl. “Agreed, you’re quite the kid.” He said.

John, Hercules, Philip and Madison seemed to really enjoy it, while Alexander wanted to never hear it again. Soon, both men started to have a conversation, assuming the other’s identity. It was the most horrifying thing Alexander had ever seen, and he was once again questioning the man he was sitting next to. Was he really his boyfriend, or was he actually Thomas? He watched them both and groaned loudly. “Can we just like… Get that candy and go?” He asked suddenly.

Thomas looked at Alexander, then nodded. He looked at Lafayette with a warm grin. “Care to come with me to get it, mon ami?” He asked.

Lafayette got up and nodded. “Sure thing, darlin’.” He left with Thomas, supposedly to get the candy.

Alexander watched them go and frowned. “Why do they need to go together…?” He asked.

No one seemed to know, and everyone seemed just as confused as he was. He felt a little better knowing that he wasn’t the only one who was clueless to the situation. After what must have been ten minutes of awkward silence, both men came back into the room carrying two large bags of candy. Neither man said anything, they just brought it to Philip and set it down.

Alexander got up with a small grin when Philip squealed in delight. He walked right up to who he assumed was Lafayette and touched his face softly. “I thought he kidnapped you.” He said teasingly, then kissed him softly.

His lips felt different, but he didn’t pay any mind to that. It was likely all in his head, since he didn’t really look like the Lafayette he knew and loved, after all. Though he wasn’t responding, which was really weird. He pulled back and frowned at the man who was staring at him with wide eyes. “Babe?” He asked.

To Alexander’s horror, when he heard Lafayette speak, it wasn’t from the man in front of him. “Um… Alexander…? We… We changed when we left… We were about to say something but you went to kiss Thomas before we could really say anything…” Lafayette said softly.

Alexander turned to Lafayette slowly, then he looked back at Thomas and saw the horrified look in his eyes. There was no mistaking it; he just kissed Thomas  _ fucking _ Jefferson. He looked between them both silently, then looked at Lafayette, still slowly processing what just happened. “ _ Why!? _ ” He asked.

Not two seconds later, the whole room erupted into laughter once more. Thomas and Alexander stood there as everyone laughed at their expense. They shared a look of horror, then looked back at everyone. Though when they saw how happy everyone was, their horror and disgust started to dissipate. They shared a small, secret smile with one another that they would never admit to. If it made everyone laugh so happily, then kissing the insufferable man was worth it, even if he would have nightmares about it for years. He would probably question Lafayette for the next few weeks, but that was okay. He was able to watch the people he loved laugh, and that made it all worthwhile. This was the best Halloween he’d ever had.


End file.
